tylerperryfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyler Perry's Sistas
Sistas is an American television comedy-drama series created, written and executive produced by Tyler Perry which aired on October 23, 2019, on BET. Premise SISTAS, follows a group of single black females from different walks of life who bond over their one common thread: why am I single? In this bold new series, viewers watch these women navigate their "complicated love life" status, careers and friendship through the ups-and-downs of living in a modern world of social media and unrealistic relationship goals. Cast and characters * KJ Smith as Andrea "Andi" Barnes, The "common sense one of the group," Andi is a successful divorce lawyer focused on taking her career to the next level. She is confident, driven, ambitious, clever, witty, and accomplished. She is reliable and the emergency call if ever needed. * Ebony Obsidian as Karen Mott, Owner of an up and coming hair salon, Karen is street-smart, head strong and independent. Tired of being mistreated by men, she is beginning to take a very close look at the relationships in her life. Karen is the "tough love" girl of her "sistas" group. * Mignon Von as Daniella "Danni" King, Danni is the kind of woman who doesn't hold back. She is the "ride or die" girl. Although she tends to be very involved with everyone else's business but her own, she means well and has the best intentions. Danni is comical, fearless and marches to the beat of her own drum. She always has her girls back. Danni is the unbiased supporter of the group and works in customer service at the airport. * Novi Brown as Sabrina Hollins, Sabrina is stylish and smart. She works as a bank teller and is intrigued when one of her customers asks her out. Although she tends to be reserved and plays it safe, she goes against the grain and tries something new but doesn't know how she feels about it. Sabrina is supportive of her girls and is the peacemaker of the group. * Chido Nwokocha as Gary Marshall Borders, Gary is handsome, sexy, and smooth as silk. He is a very successful, wealthy CEO of a Fortune 500 company. Although married with kids, he longs to be with Andi (played by KJ Smith). He is driven, charismatic, and self-aware. Gary knows how to manipulate and can move in any circle he chooses. * DeVale Ellis as Zac, Zac is a working-class, blue-collar guy that works at the airport. He has high hopes and dreams but seems to feel unworthy of the women he dates. As Karen's (played by Ebony Obsidian) boyfriend of three years, he has confidence and insecurity issues. In search of his manhood, he makes some questionable decisions. * Brian Jordan Jr. as Maurice, Maurice is a bank teller who works with Sabrina (played by Novi Brown). He jokes with Sabrina that Calvin is more interested in him than he is in her. Maurice is a supportive friend who is also looking for love. * Kevin Walton as Aaron Carter, Aaron has recently gone through a tough break up. He deals with heartbreak in an uncompromising way and is not very forgiving. He has his own standards for his mate…my way or the highway. Could he and Karen ever work? * Anthony Dalton as Calvin Rodney, Calvin is successful, hard-working, and charming. From Brooklyn, he is the owner of a real estate company. He is genuinely looking for love, for a connection and lets Sabrina know that he's been wanting to ask her out for a long time. He is not bound by rules of masculinity. He defines himself and doesn't let others do it for him. *